1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for wet wiredrawing machines, and more specifically to a final double die used with the wet wiredrawing machines.
2. Brief History
While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is particularly suited for drawing metal wire into high tensile strength, steel wire with increased torsional ductility. In particular, wire is drawn through a plurality of dies in a wire drawing machine whereby the cross section of the wire is reduced by a constant reduction at each die. The total reduction at the final two dies is generally equal to the constant reduction.
The hardness of drawn steel wire results from the plastic deformation associated with the drawing process. The wire increases in hardness as it proceeds through the wire drawing machine. If the wire becomes too hard or brittle, breakage occurs during the drawing process or when the wire is subjected to torsion or bending.
As the wire is drawn through a die to reduce its cross section, the outer fibers of the wire flow faster or at a higher velocity than those in its center causing a lesser amount of elongation at the center of the wire than at the surface of the wire. A stress differential resulting from this mechanism of elongation induces compressive, longitudinal stresses on the surface of the wire and tensile, longitudinal stresses at its center. Voids, known as central bursts, can occur in the center of the wire when the tensile stresses exceed the breaking strength of the material. The central burst effect can be prevented by controlling the process geometries, such as the die angle and the percent reduction in area. The central bursting zone defines die geometries for which non-uniform deformation through the cross section of the wire is expected. Die geometries defining the central bursting zone do not always result in central bursting. These geometries will, however, always induce the tensile, longitudinal stresses in the wire center and the compressive, longitudinal stresses at the wire surface that can cause voids and fracture during subsequent drawing steps or when the drawn wire is subjected to torsional loading.
Strain introduced into the wire by the drawing process increases the tensile strength of the wire. Preferably, this increase is held constant at every die of the draft in a wire drawing machine. Analyses of the formation of central bursts show that bursting is more likely to occur if the increase in tensile strength remains low. Therefore, the wire is drawn through a draft of many dies each having geometry to avoid the central burst zone. Reducing the number of dies in the draft results in a higher reduction of area at each die. This in turn results in an increase in both heat generation and die wear.
Ductility of high strength, steel wire is particularly important when the wire is subjected to plastic deformation during manufacture, such as from twisting a plurality of wires into a multi-wire strand. Torsion testing, indicating the minimum number of twists to failure, is a common method of testing wire ductility. Maximum ductility occurs when there is uniform twisting along a gauge length and the final fracture is straight and transverse to the wire axis. Strain localization and delamination (longitudinal splitting) are qualitative indications of a decrease in ductility.